The practical goals of this study will be the development and optimization of a serum free cryoprotection medium with minimum levels of cryoprotectants. We intend to pursue these studies using a hypothesis-driven, mechanism-based experimental approach, i.e., the viability of the cryopreserved adult stem cells (ASCs), in the undifferentiated, adipocyte- or osteoblast- differentiated states, can be improved by increasing the pre-freeze expression of heat shock proteins (HSPs).